The Quest for New Pokemon part 4
by Cferra
Summary: continued from part 3


The Quest for New Pokémon   
Part 4   
Written by Cferra 

Adam? I'm just guessing that it's your dad lying on the floor." Chris observed.

Adam's father, Armondo Mezzini laid on the floor, fainted from his ordeal in Melas Caverns where he was met with a strange entity which wanted pokémon that were evolved using stones. Armondo wanted to use the pokémon to release the guardian pokémon so that he could catch it and become the most powerful trainer in the world.

"Yeah, crazy ol' man must have got someone mad today." Adam sighed.

"He's coming to!" Rosie exclaimed.

Slowly, Armondo rose to his feet and brushed off some dirt.

"Mind telling me how I got here?" Armondo inquired.

"Hey, you tell uswe don't know." Chris responded.

There was something about Armondo Chris didn't like. Even though he just met him he thought he'd better be cautious.

"Well, if you must know child, the last thing I remember was leaving my Victreebell in Melas Caverns." Armondo grumbled.

"Wh- Why did you go there?" Rosie asked

"Wellyou seeuh" Armondo stuttered.

"Let's just get you back to the gym so we can clean you up." Adam sighed as he held his head.

As the group walked to the Melas Gym, Chris wondered what he had gotten himself into. Chris smiled as he thought of his hot headed friend Renku shouting questions at Armondo. Impatient guy'd probably give Armondo a heart attack or something. Chris thought. That much was true. Chris knew Renku, Nakako and Dées (everyone calls her Arti) since they were all friends back at the time of the accident at Prussian lab. Chris just imagined Renku going postal as soon as he found out Arti was pregnant...if she was. The accident at the lab eight years ago changed all four of them. Arti became like an articuno, Nakako became part nidoran, Renku became part Charmander, which really suited his hot temper, and Chris became a sort of vaporeon/zubat mix.

"Charmander" Chris thought aloud as he approached the gym.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rosie asked.

"I think I'd better let Charizard out so she can lay her egg." Chris explained. His Charizard was going to lay an egg soon and he didn't want his pokémon to have it in the pokéball.

Chris released Charizard once the group entered the gym. The other junior trainers there immediately unclipped pokéballs from their belts and shook nervously.

"Char?" Charizard asked as she nervously looked at Chris.

"It's okay Charizard. Guess they'd be intimidated by a fire breathing dragon." Chris smiled.

"Not really, I have a Gyarados that's 4 times as big as your Charizard. These guys are just afraid of any pokémon bigger than a doduo." Adam laughed.

"Y- You let that creature out?" a trainer gasped.

"Uh, yeahwhy?" Chris asked. "In a gym, a pokémon should be allowed to wander freely. We do it in Prussian Gym"

"W-well, It is just real scary looking." The trainer replied.

"So's Adam's Gyarados and its bigger! If you want to become an official gym, you will have to overcome this fear of yours." Chris replied.

Charizard went up to the trainer and sniffed him. He shook so nervously that his pokéballs fell off his belt. Charizard gave him a friendly lick and he fainted.

"Charizard? Char?" Charizard responded.

"HmmI want to see just how good Prussian Town talent is. I hear the gym leader there is as hard as they come." Adam smiled. "I might go there one day and face the undefeated Arti Cuno."

"As a junior trainer there I must accept all challenges. I must warn you thoughmy pokémon are at a high level." Chris responded.

I'll battle with ya after!" Rosie smiled.

"Everyone want to fight me today or what?" Chris smirked as Sandshrew came out of the pokéball.

"SAN!" Sandshrew exclaimed.

"A ground pokémon? He won't be a match for Scyther!" Adam exclaimed.

"Scyytha!" Scyther hissed as it came out of the pokéball.

"Sandshrew, dig and tackle it from above!" Chris ordered.

"Shrew!" Sandshrew saluted as it dove underground.

Adam's Scyther looked around for its opponent for a couple minutes until it heard a rumbling sound under him and Sandshrew emerged knocking Scyther back a few yards.

"Sssyythaaaaa!" Scyther moaned as it fought back with a quick attack.

"Scyther return! Go Flareon!" Adam ordered as a Flareon appeared.

"In that case. Sandshrew, returngo Vaporeon!" Chris smiled.

"Flareon, wrap him up in fire spin!" Adam ordered.

"Vaporeon, agility and fight back with ice beam!" Chris responded.

A beam of ice struck the Flareon. Even thought Chris was pleased that he won a battle, He was concerned about the half-frozen Flareon. It could never handle the intense cold Vaporeon or any other water pokémon could produce.

"Okay! You win! You Win!" Adam exclaimed as he ran toward Flareon.

"Rosie? Want to battle now?" Chris asked.

"Uhno thanks. It's quite all right." Rosie said as sweat dripped from her dark brown hair.

"Well, you have proven yourself to be a capable trainer. Would you consider being a junior trainer here in Melas?" Armondo asked.

" No thanks, I'm a Prussian Town Junior trainer. That means I work for Arti Cuno and only her." Chris added.

"Besides, this gym isn't near official anyway." Rosie observed.

"Why is that? The league usually allows anyone to join and be official." Chris responded as he called Vaporeon back.

"Well, the league said we couldn't be official because-" Adam started to say was his father covered his mouth and dragged him to the back room.

As Armondo dragged Adam into the back room, Chris kept thinking that this adventure was getting weirder and weirder. There had to be a major secret in this town. Of course, Prussian Town had its share of dark secrets like the lab where pokémon were experimented on.

* * *

Meanwhile in the back room, Adam and his father argued about telling the secret of Melas Town.

"Do you realize what will happen once word gets out about what we do here?" Armondo yelled. "We'll lose our trainer licenses!"

"I know! But, someone's going to find out sooner or later that you've been experimenting on pokémon and selling their young on the black market." Adam grumbled."Pokémon exploitation isn't a good thing!"

"You never did like what we were doing. So much like your mother." Armondo winced. "I never liked doing it, But, Giovanni gives me so many good offers."

"She had the smarts to leave you. I'm outta here also!" Adam shouted as he ran out of the gym.

"If you leave, don't bother coming back!" Armondo shouted. "I'll find you and then I'll stop you from playing canary to the Pokémon League!" 

"Hey! Where's the fire Adam?" Chris asked as he ran after Adam with Charizard and Rosie in tow.

"Uhnowhere. I just want to get the h-e- double hockey sticks out of this town!" Adam grumbled as he stopped to catch his breath at the town's fountain.

Suddenly, Charizard grabbed her stomach and cried out in agony.

"Charizard? You okay girl?" Chris asked.

"Chaaaaaarrrrrrrrr! Izzzzzzzzzaaaard!" Charizard cried.

An egg suddenly appeared from under Charizard. It was off-white with orange spots.

"The egg?!" Chris exclaimed.

As soon as Chris picked up the egg, Armondo came running into the street with several of the junior trainers. He looked like he was going to kill anything that stood in his way. Chris pulled Charizard into her pokéball in case Armondo did something drastic or stupid that would harm Charizard.

"Let's get out of here!" Chris exclaimed.

"I have an idea! Adam, use your Alakazam to teleport us to my house." Rosie exclaimed. "It's pretty secluded."

"Okay." Adam said as Alakazam came out.

"Alakazam, teleport us to Rosie's house" Adam ordered.

"ALLLAKAZAM!" Alakazam responded as the group suddenly vanished.

Armondo reached for the trainers and groaned. He wanted Adam's Flareon, Chris's Vaporeon and Rosie's Jolteon so that he could use them." 

"I will get those pokémon and become the most powerful trainer in the world!" Armondo declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Clyde of Team Rocket hid in the shadows outside the gym. The two Rockets were planning their next move. 

"There goes a wasted opportunity to get revenge!" Clyde grumbled.

"Cheer up Clyde. Our new smuggler friend is going to be useful to Team Rocket once again" Bonnie smiled as she kissed Clyde.

"I hope you're right. Where did those kids teleport to?" Clyde grumbled. "Who cares?" I just want REVENGE!!".

"That all you ever think about!!" Bonnie sneered as she smacked him upside the head.

"Well, there are other things." Clyde smiled.

"PERVERT! How did I get stuck with a dog as a partner?" Bonnie sighed.

"Well, Giovanni wanted us to work together because Jessie and James are morons, Butch and Cassidy are elsewhere and we were the only operatives near here that could deal with that kid!" Clyde explained. "We also have to get a pokémon for the boss"

"There aren't any more around here you twit!" Bonnie grumbled.

"We'll just have to look harder next time!" Clyde shouted.

"Shout louder Clyde. People'd think we were married or something" Bonnie sighed.

* * *

In a flash of light, the group appeared inside a huge mansion. Chris looked around and saw a Rattata scurry up to Rosemary, a Bulbasaur taking a nap on the couch next to a Nidoran (female) and a pink Butterfree circling the room overhead.

"Hi Ratta! You been a good mouse?" Rosie smiled as she scratched his ears.

"Rrattta! TAT!" Rattata chirped.

"Where are we?" Chris asked as he sat on the couch next to Bulbasaur and waking him up.

"BULBA!" Bulbasaur snorted. 

"We're at my house, it's quite a ways from town. I find that this place is perfect for breeding pokémon." Rosie answered.

"Yeah, Rosie's a pokémon breeder and researcher. All the pokémon you see here are special in some way and are different from others of their species." Adam explained.

"That explains the pink Butterfree." Chris observed.

"Yeah, my pink Butterfree mated with a regular blue colored Butterfree with a gold ribbon on its neck a while ago and recently returned to me after her mate left." Rosie explained."I wish I saw her eggs." ( See Bye Bye, Butterfree for details)

"Freeeeeeeeeee!" Butterfree exclaimed as she looked out the window.

"What is it Butterfree?" Rosie asked.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Rosie went to answer it, leaving Chris and Adam to wait for her to return.

"I'd better put this egg somewhere safe." Chris said as he put the egg in its own special incubater/pokéball.

"Hope it'll be safe there." Adam replied as Alakazam went inside its pokéball.

"It should be fine. Mind telling me what happened back there?" Chris inquired.

"Its a long story. I'll just give you the rundown. My dad likes to exploit pokémon and sell them to Team Rocket for personal gain." Adam snarled.

"That explains why he went after us. We'll have to go back and confront him." Chris growled.

Chris hated to see anyone exploit or hurt pokémon. One part of Chris wanted to go up to the guy and give him the Ice Beam treatment. He knew he couldn't because because he believed that revenge was not a good way to get someone back for past misdeeds.

Suddenly Rosemary came into the room crying and her pokémon woke up and went to her.

"Bulba? bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur croaked.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked.

"What gives?" Chris pondered.

"It's my parents, They've vansihed!" Rosemary exclaimed.


End file.
